


BTS - Most likely to have sex on the first date (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [56]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinion onlyPart of our "Lists" series (Most to Least, Best to Worst etc.)Check out our full masterlist for more scenarios& check out our tumblr : https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most likely to have sex on the first date (Most to Least)

This scenario also is imagined with their girlfriend rather than a one night stand (our opinions on one night stands will be revealed soon)

 

**1\. J-Hope**

While this may be a surprising first choice, we feel that Hoseok is a very spontaneous person, especially when it comes to sex. He would never set out on his date planning or even considering the posibility that the night could end that way. However, in the moment, things could escalate very quickly if there was a lot of chemistry with the girl. We feel Hoseok falls for women very hard and quickly, and would know almost instantly whether that person was someone he could grow to love. Hoseok would have a mature approach to sex (see our “Most likely to sleep with an escort” list) and wouldn’t make a huge deal of sleeping together on the first date. Unlike with some of the other members, you would never feel dirty or cheap afterwards; just adored.

**2\. Jungkook**

Jungkook is a hard one to place because in his early relationships, he would want to wait until the time was perfect before having sex, due to him being such a traditional romantic. However, we feel once he had lost his virginity, and depending on the girl, having sex on the first date with future girlfriends is something that is likely to happen. (See our “Your first time with Jungkook” post.) Like Hoseok, it is not something he would plan, but just something which would happen in the moment. Similarly to Hoseok, we feel Jungkook does fall for women quite quickly and so would not have an issue with sleeping with them so quickly. We also feel he is more likely to date older women who are also perhaps less reserved when it comes to having sex quickly. The experience would be incredibly hot for both parties and, without the emotions attached which come later, would allow them each to explore and enjoy each other’s bodies in a more objective way.

 

**3\. Jimin**

Although we feel it would be less likely to actually happen with Jimin, if the date was going particularly well and there was a lot of sexual chemistry and flirting with the girl, we feel Jimin would be wondering in the back of his mind whether anything would happen further. If the mood was right, he would definitely be up for it, however, we feel he typically goes for the types of girls who prefer to wait until things have gotten more serious. Jimin is the perfect gentleman within relationships so would never rush the moment or push things too far. (See our “Your first time with Jimin” post).

 

**4\. RM**

While we don’t think Namjoon would ever plan on having sex on the first date, if things started to escalate we don’t feel he would necessarily stop it from happening. He also takes a very mature approach when it comes to sex and, for him, as long as he thought the girl was on the same level as him in terms of maturity and what they wanted to get out of the relationship, he would be okay with taking things further quickly. Generally speaking, however, he would wish to wait to have sex until he knew he loved the girl. (See our “Your first time with RM” post), knowing that if things went wrong and the girl were to go to the press, he doesn’t just have himself to think about but the rest of the group.

 

**5\. Suga**

While Yoongi is also very mature when it comes to sex, we feel he would prefer to get to know someone well before sleeping with them. Things would generally get sexual quite quickly if he was 100% sure he liked someone (see our “First time visiting Suga’s apartment/he gives you oral for the first time” post and “Suga visits your apartment for the first time/fingers you while you are on your period” post) but sex for Yoongi generally makes him feel quite vulnerable and he would want to make sure that he trusted that person and could see the relationship going somewhere. He is also very mindful of the other person involved and would not want to do anything until you were sure you wanted to as well. (See our “Your first time with Suga” post)

 

**6\. V**

While Taehyung is one of the more adventurous members in bed in our opinion, we feel he does have high standards and likes to think that he is gentlemanly. He would therefore be quite opposed to sleeping with someone before getting to know them properly and before his feelings develop. We feel he may take longer to properly fall for someone, and would therefore wait a while before going all the way with a girlfriend. He would want the first time to be meaningful, intimate and special.

 

**7\. Jin**

We feel Jin is the most traditional member when it comes to relationships and would wait until he was in love with his girlfriend to have sex with her. He would want the first time to be perfect (see our “Your first time with Jin” post) and would love the feeling of being able to tell you that he loved you during and afterwards. He would never rush the moment and would wait until you told him you were ready to take things further.


End file.
